


Teenage rebellion

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Ironical, Mentor/Protégé, Piercings, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Terry is acting starnge lately. He added two piercings and dyed part of his hair. How will hi father react?And what does Robin think about all this? Then answer will be surprising!





	Teenage rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolai_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/gifts).

“_Piercings and tattoos … tattoos and piercings … somethings that nowadays has become mainstream, something that now you do just because it’s the trend of the moment. But if you look back, in ancient times piercings and tattoos were symbols of strength and social status; each tattoo had a different symbolism and the one who wore it belong to a different group of people. It was the same for piercings: in ancient Egypt wearing a piercing in a precise body spot meant your status or who you were loyal to. But these things were lost due to the pass of time …_”

“Mh, so the earthling used to do it with a reason, before? I can hardly ever think of it like this nowadays … plus, in my culture this things are viewed as abhorrent since your body doesn’t just belong to you, it’s a temple that can serve to make glorious the planet and your family, and you should only praise and cheer it and treat him with the highest respect” he continued reading that on-line article “I wonder why Terry decided to have another piercing … he even dyed his hair … I think I’ll never truly understand humans … they’re so … strange! It would be interesting studying them in a laboratory …!” he took his phone “Well, better call him and ask why!”

«Hello?» Mantaro smiled

– _Hi. Whadd’cha want?_

“Always so nervous lately” «I just wanted to ask why you pierced you ears again and why you choose to dye part of your hair … you know, you’re being strange lately, and I’m … king of worried …»

That sentence made Terry bit his lip: – _I’m fine, buddy, no need to worry. I just wanted to add some piercing and make a change in my look, you know, things everyone does …_

“Yeah, sure, like I can fall for that!” «Mh … ok! But don’t forget you need to teach me how to cook your mom’s apple pie, because it was delicious!» he wanted to test if his suspicion were true.

– _Ah, s-sure! I was forgottin’! How ‘bout next week?_

«That’ll be fine.» and he hanged up. Mantaro took a deep breath and then he sighed: «What are you hiding, Terry?»

«Just a Harley-Davidson in my garage and some paint cans so Natsuko can’t ask me to paint the fence.»

Mantaro got on edge: «W-What?!»

Terryman put his friendly hand on the prince’s shoulder, he made him turn towards him and then said: «How ya doin’? Didn’t ah scare you, did ah?»

Mantaro cooled down: «A … a bit.» then he smiled bright «I’m happy to see you, uncle Terry. What are you doing here?»

Terryman smiled: «Just a visit. I wanted to see my son.» but he saw the face Mantaro had, and then he replied: «B-But I’m sure your papa will come one day, when you least expect it.»

Mantaro’s eyes were gloomy, he was sad because he knew his father couldn’t come visiting every time he wanted, and it was true that he should get used to it, but it would always hurt. He was his father and being billions of light-years away it wasn’t properly a way to strengthen a bond. He briefly replied: «Don’t you worry. Terry’s not here, anyway.»

«Mh. Come with me, Mantaro.» and he said nothing else, but he lowered his cowboy hat and lead him to the room he needed to go before visiting his son. When they arrived, he opened the door: «Here we are.»

«What do you need in here?» asked Mantaro, then he looked into the room and saw Robin stacking some papers «Hi, uncle Robin. What are you doing here?»

«I could ask the same to you, since you’re not training.»

Terryman intervened: «Oh, c’mon, Robin, don’t be such an _old fart_! Can you try to be more friendly with Mantaro?»

Robin went on the defence: «Ehi, don’t say things I never said! – then he looked Mantaro – I’m sorry if I sounded rude, Mantaro. I didn’t mean it.»

Mantaro chuckled: «It’s ok. Maybe I sounded rude, too …»

«And for answer: I had a meeting with some IWF officers … just some boring things. And Terry, why are you here?»

«I wanted to see my son.» he gazed at the prince «Than I met Mantaro … you were talking about Terry, right?»

Mantaro raised an eyebrow: «Were you overhearing my conversation?»

«Erm …»

«Got him!» exclaimed Robin, laughing.

«Anyway, I know you stole this bad habit from my father, don’t really need to worry. It’s just that Terry had two new piercings and-»

«WHAT?!»

«Terry, you seem mad.»

«No, I don’t seem, I AM!»

Mantaro was confused, he couldn’t understand why uncle Terryman was so mad, Terry had other piercings, right? He even had that strange tattoos he called “star emblems” … he even had long hair! He was free to have the look he wanted, so where was the point in getting so mad? «Uncle Terry, I don’t understand: Terry already had piercings, why you wouldn’t allow him to have some more?»

«I don’t like piercings! They’re the emblem of someone without elegance!»

«Then why- Ow, Natsuko …» said both Robin and Mantaro, in sync.

Terryman sat, putting on the table the cowboy hat and crossing his arms tight: «Yeah, Natsuko! – he puffed – She practically obliged me to allow Terry to get his piercings! “Honey, we promised, and he’s old enough know …” the _same old shit_ she always tells when she sides with _her son_ just to make me see red! I already had closed my eyes on that long hair of his, but when he started asking for piercings … ah, God knows why I didn’t blow up! Then she wanted him to have a driving license the day after he became sixteen … I wanted him to have it only after eighteen because he was too young to drive … I still think it, but now he has it …» he shook his head «I just don’t understand why I didn’t take up the monastic life …»

«Oh, I know! I know! Please, teacher, call me!» joked Robin, lifting an arm.

«You’re just get on my nerves as the old days, y’know?» then Terryman calmed down «Sorry for the rant, I-»

Mantaro smiled tenderly: «It’s ok, everyone needs some space. Anyway, I think it’s an act of … ehm … rebellion? Probably because you said “no” to something he wanted to do … this could explain why he dyed part of his hair with his flags’ colours …»

«He even dyed his hair? Ow, man, not again …» that scene was ironically comical, and Robin tried his best not to laugh so hard «Why are you laughing, ya _tea-drinking addict_?»

«It’s just so amusing seeing you like this …»

Terryman stood up: «Oh, really? Just a friendly reminder that _your own son_ has piercings, tattoos and dyed hair!»

«And it was a form of rebellion against you, too …» added Mantaro.

«Well, actually … I always loved piercings, tattoos and dying your hair! I always wanted to do these things, but my father was so strict I could never do them! And then I grew older and the time for those things passed … but if I could do them, I would have done them without a second thought!» he smiled under the mask, seeing how speechless his interlocutors were.

«What?!»

«The hell?!» Terryman was the most upset «You’re joking, right?! I always seen you as-»

«Even I had my rebellious dreams …»

Mantaro sat on the table: «Please, Robin, tell me!»

«Oh, it was nothing so prohibited, I just wanted two or three tattoos and maybe dying part of my hair blue …»

«And what would you have tattooed?» Mantaro was euphoric.

«Mh … let me think. Surely the Celtic symbol for strength … and then the word “love”, since it’s my favourite … the first on the _groin_ and the second on the wrist.» that last part made the silence spoke for them.

«A-Ah … but does Kevin know this?»

«Mh, I don’t think he does. Otherwise, he would already have cancelled his tattoos and re-dyed his hair and removed his piercings!»

«That’s right. So, ah suppose it was Alisa that hated all this …»

«You got it, Terryman!» he walked near the door «Now I must go, have a good day …» and then he walked away.

«Robin Mask a punk … where is the world going?!» and that last phrase made Mantaro laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

But what could Mantaro tattoo if he liked them? Probably “family” and “dark energy”, the only two things that make the world going and the Universe live.


End file.
